Shatter
by valuablenicola
Summary: Based off preview clips for 2x18. Hanna's thoughts after the phone call with Spencer. Minor swears, spoilers up to 2x18, Oneshot


**A/N : Based off one of the preview clips for 2x18, spoilers up to 2x17.**

_Shatter. (v) Break suddenly and violently in pieces; utterly destroy, wreck._

Hanna ended the call trying her best not to cry. She could feel her throat getting thick and her eyes watering. She stumbled back so she was against the wall and slid to the floor as sobs started to wrack her body. She felt like a knife had slid between her ribs and twisted itself into her heart. And sadly it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to her.

Trust was an interesting thing. When you trusted you opened yourself up to attack, yet without trust you were alone. So Hanna trusted certain people. She had trusted Alison first. It was an easy thing to do. Hanna had been at the bottom of the social ladder and the Queen of Rosewood High talked to her, Hanna had poured everything out in an attempt to connect with her. She had trusted her dad, and he had left her. She broke a little bit inside when he walked out on her without a word. Would it have been better to have never trusted him at all? Maybe it would have hurt less if she had. Then Ali had disappeared and Hanna lost her confidant the one person she could tell everything to. Straight away she stopped talking to the other three. It wasn't the same without Ali, it wasn't right.

And then something had brought them all together again. A. The bitch who had tried time and time again to destroy them had reunited the four friends. Now Hanna could say that she trusted Spencer, Aria and Emily with her life and all her secrets. Every skeleton in her closet she told them. And she kept their secrets in return. She would die to protect each and every one of them. When A had hit her with that car, she had seen the lengths the Bitch would go to. And Hanna was determined to not let her get another chance at a doing that to anyone.

Then Caleb came and she fell in love for the first time. She trusted him almost as fast as she had trusted Ali. His kind words and easy smile lulled her into security. Then he had ripped it all away from her. Her perfect boyfriend turned out to be spying on her. She had trusted and she had again been wrong. But Caleb unlike her dad came back desperate to win her back. And she forgave him, she trusted him again. Now where was she?

Her three best friends were lying to her she knew that much. Spencer had lied to her straight up. She knew that Emily was there and so was Aria. Were they mad at her for destroying the flash drive? Couldn't they see that she was only doing it to protect Caleb? She couldn't explain anything to her boyfriend without telling him about the psychopath who had tried to kill her once before. She didn't want him hurt couldn't they tell that? A had hurt them all before didn't they understand that she wasn't letting anyone hurt Caleb. Spencer had broken up with Toby to keep him safe, broken his heart to protect him shouldn't she know what Hanna was feeling?

Thinking of the sick freak seemed to summon it as her phone beeped. She wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve and read the message. _**Call off your techno boy toy –A**_. And that was when it felt like the knife that had gone straight through her was pulled out again. She felt like someone had dropped her in ice water. Caleb had kept a copy of the file. It wasn't just the one on the flash drive she destroyed. He had lied to her. She knew it was hypocritical to say that when she had kept so much from him. But it didn't stop it hurting. There was no way that A was wrong. The Bitch knew everything, and would do anything. Caleb was in danger despite what Hanna had done to protect him. It was like A had hit her with a hammer and now she shattered.

Her whole body shook, Caleb had lied to her _again_, the words went round and round her head. A was threatening him. Call him off or else that was the message and Hanna knew from firsthand experience that A never stopped if they wanted something. But that wasn't what concerned her right that second. He had betrayed her _again_. Broken her inside _again_. Had she been tricked again by his words of love and support?

She didn't know how long she sat there. But eventually she heard a car pull up outside knowing it was Emily she jumped to her feet and dashed up the stairs before locking herself in the bathroom. "Hanna?" Emily called out as she walked into the quiet house.

"Yeah I'm up here" Hanna shouted back, she would give them one chance to tell her. She decided one chance to be honest with her. She would tell them about what A had said, see if they told her then.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked from the other side of the door. She sounded cautious like she had to careful with Hanna. She probably wanted to know if Hanna had heard what had happened with Spencer's 'family'.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hanna said studying her reflection making noting the redness of her eyes and the dried tear marks on her face. She washed her face quickly and dried it, before opening the door.

Emily's brown eyes looked concerned but Hanna wasn't going to buy anything from her friends for a while. "Have you been crying?"

"You know I always cry when I watch Titanic." Hanna said lightly blowing away the question, that wasn't a lie, it wasn't what had happened but she knew Emily would believe it. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch it, but you didn't pick up." That was also true. Hanna hadn't lied to them yet.

"I was out with Maya" Another lie. Hanna noted grimly.

"Oh, how is she?"

"Fine, she's fine" Emily spoke quickly a habit of hers when she lied as Hanna knew well.

"Good" Hanna put on one of her brilliant smiles the one she used all the time at school to say that she was very interested in whatever someone was telling her. It was perfect no-one could see the betrayal that was rocking her body; no-one could see the cracks in her heart. "Night Em" She walked off to her room waiting to hear the other girl's door close before she let a few more silent tears fall.

Shards of her perfect life had fallen from her over the past few years. Her father had taken one, Ali another with her death and A took them every day. But what was left of her had been her true self she had done more and more things because that was what she wanted instead of on someone else's wishes. What was left now was crystal and now with one hit from A. Without any warning she shattered.

**A/N: Just what I ended up thinking about after watching some of the previews, **


End file.
